


this love that thou hast shown

by wawayaga



Series: bakery au [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: "imagine the big, bright smile on shinwon's face when changgu finally says 'i love you' for the first time"
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: bakery au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	this love that thou hast shown

It had only been a few months since Shinwon and Changgu officially began dating when Changgu accidentally said ‘I love you’ for the first time.

Yuto had texted Shinwon to warn him that Changgu had been itching to do a deep clean of the bakery’s kitchen all morning so after work, Shinwon showed up with his grubbiest clothes and a bottle of soju.

“Shinwon! What are you doing here,” Changgu said, looking up as the door swung open.

“Yuto texted, said you were thinking about cleaning. Wanted to come by and give you a hand, I knew the boys wouldn’t stick around,” Shinwon dropped a kiss to the top of Changgu’s head and handed him a bandana to tie back his bangs.

“Ah I don’t deserve you.”

Shinwon put on his bandana and pulled some gloves from his bag and helped Changgu move the island counter out of the way so they could start sweeping and washing the floors.

∴

It was well past midnight when Changgu stuck his head out of the fridge where he had been reorganizing ingredients.

“I found some leftover lemon curd in here, do we want it for breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Shinwon looked up from his place on the floor trying to fish a dough scraper out from under an oven, he had sweat through his shirt and had a smear of grease on his forehead and gunk streaking his arms he’d rather not think about.

“Ha! I knew I would get it. Hyunggu always says I have small hands but who’s laughing now,” he crowed with a victorious look on his face as he held up the scraper to show Changgu.

“You’re the best, Shinwonnie. I love you.”

A beat passed as Changgu realized what he’d said and nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He had an apology and an explanation on his tongue when suddenly Shinwon broke out in the biggest smile Changgu’d ever seen. He clambered up off the floor and was in front of Changgu in four huge strides.

“Do you mean it?” Shinwon asked him.

“I- I shouldn’t have said it, it’s way too soon I don’t want you to think I’m crazy. It just came out. That was my favorite bench scraper, the new store in town only has metal ones and I just don’t like them as much as the plastic. They scratch up my counters and I don’t trust Hyunggu with them and I can’t use them in the bowls.” Shinwon shushed him.

“Changgu. You said you loved me, did you mean it?”

“I shouldn’t have said it,” Changgu whispered, looking at the floor between them.

Shinwon tried not to roll his eyes.

“Okay. Let me try this again. Yeo Changgu, I love you,” he offered, moving back just a hair to avoid Changgu’s head snapping up so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. Changgu squinted.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I just told you I love you and you think I’m trying to be funny? What kind of monster do you think I am?” Shinwon wasn’t sure if he was actually offended or not, he supposed it might be a fair question. He’d never really been in this sort of situation before.

“You’re not a monster. It’s just that we’ve only been together a few months and Yanan said it would be too soon to tell you so I didn’t want to and even if I did I didn’t want to tell you like this,” he motioned to their filthy clothes.

“You’re still not answering the question, Changgu,” Shinwon reminded him.

“Yes! Yes, Shinwon I love you of course I love you, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” Changgu half shouted.

“Good, I love you too,” Shinwon grinned again and leaned in for a kiss. Changgu pushed him away.

“Yah why can’t I kiss you,” he moaned.

“You stink so bad,” Changgu giggled.

Shinwon gasped in real offence this time, clutching his chest.

“I am wounded. My boyfriend, my sunshine angel, my darling, the light and love of my life just called me stinky,” Shinwon fell across the counter dramatically. Changgu had his hands on his knees laughing.

“Well you are!” Changgu said trying to catch his breath.

“You don’t smell like a peach either but I was willing to hold my nose and bear it for just one press of my lover’s lips against my own.”

Changgu huffed out another laugh. “Hyojong is absolutely not allowed to read you anymore poetry at parties anymore.”

Shinwon held one hand against his chest and the other out towards Changgu.

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” he recited dramatically and moved towards Changgu making kissy noises.

Changgu giggled and ran around to the other side of the counter.

“This is awful, why do you remember that!”

“Awful? It’s Shakespeare!”

“You’re such a cliche, I can’t believe this,” Changgu groaned and Shinwon gasped again.

“First I’m stinky now I’m cliche? I don’t think you love me at all!”

Now Changgu gasped.

“That’s not fair! You can be all those things at once!”

“All what things? A stinky, cliche failure?”

“Stop that! You’re not a failure. You’re just a stinky cliche is all,” Changgu admonished.

Shinwon gasped again and pretended to faint to the floor.

“He did it again, my own boyfriend whom I love and cherish so dearly, has insulted me again after I helped him clean this whole kitchen with my beautiful dainty hands,” he told the oven.

Changgu kneeled down next to him.

“Is it an insult if it’s true,” he asked.

“I don’t know but I feel like yes?”

“Hm. Well I stand by what I said. You do stink. And you are a cliche.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And what else did you say,” Shinwon needled.

“You’re not a failure,” Changgu tried.

Shinwon rolled his eyes, “not that.”

Changgu smiled as he realized what Shinwon meant.

“And I love you,” Changgu reached out a hand to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Shinwon smiled that grin again, brighter than Changgu had ever seen him as his eyes crinkled in kind, cheeks burning from the strain.

“I love you too.”

Changgu shook his head, “you’re so much sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Yeah but I love you.”

“I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

Changgu pulled off Shinwon’s bandana and ruffled his hair; Shinwon leaned into the touch.

“How about that kiss now,” Changgu asked him.

“I dunno. You’re pretty stinky.”

Changgu pushed him back to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from: prompts.neocities.org
> 
> honestly i'm just soft and love these two so you'll be getting a lot more of them.
> 
> twt @changgukah  
> 


End file.
